Anakin Skywalker
|Especie = Humano |Nace = 41.9 BBY |Muere = 4 ABY |Relaciones=*Owen Lars (Hermanastro) *Beru Whitesun Lars (Cuñada) *Luke Skywalker (Hijo) *Leia Organa Solo (Hija) *Padmé Amidala (Esposa) *Shimi Skywalker (Madre) |Arma = Sable Azul }} Anakin Skywalker, más tarde conocido como Darth Vader, era un Jedi, a continuación, un Sith, y más tarde rescatado de nuevo al lado de la luz a causa de su hijo Luke Skywalker Se volvió hacia el lado oscuro a causa de su miedo a la pérdida. Él era el hijo de Shmi Skywalker, y fue el "elegido". Él tenía un Sable de Luz Azul Galeria de Variantes Anakin Anakin7141.png|Niño (Pod Version 1) Lego Anakin pilot.png|Niño (Piloto Version 1) Anakin Niño LEGO Rediseño de 2011.png|Niño (rediseño de 2011) Anakin Niño con Casco.png|Niño (Resideño de 2011) (Pod) Anakin LEGO Master 23.png|Niño (Piloto) (Rediseño de 2011) Anakin Padawan Con capa.png|Padawan (Con Capa) Anakin sin Capa lego.png|Padawan (sin capa) Anakin Padawan rediseño de 2013.png|Padawan (Rediseño de 2013) Anakin Guerra!.png|Guerra de Los Clones (Temporada 1,3-5) (Pelicula) anakin ds.png|Guerra de Los Clones (DS) Anakin Guerra 2011.png|Guerra de Los clones (Temporada 3,6-5) Anakin Parka.png|Guerra de Los Clones (Parka) Clone Wars anakin 2014.png|Guerra de Los clones (2014) Anakin Jedi Knight.png|Jedi (Con Capa) Anakin Jedi Sin capa.png|Piloto Jedi (Version 1) Any.png|Piloto Jedi (Version 2) Anakin Jedi 2.png|Jedi (Version 2) Anakin Sith LEGO.png|Sith Anakin Quemado 1.png|Quemado (Version 1) Anakin Quemado con Sable.png|Quemado (Version 2) Darth Vader Darth Vader Original.png|Original Darth Vader 2005.png|Sin Capa 2005 DARTH Vader Sin cejas 2006.png|Sin Cejas 2006 Darth1.png|Cabeza Azul Unete al lado oscuro.png|Rediseño de 2008 y un Nuevo Torso Darth Vader Estropeado de Batalla.png|Estropeado de Batalla Darth.png|Sable de Luz Que se Puede Encender en La Oscuridad Darth Vader Chrome.png|Cromo Darth Vader 2010.png|Rediseño de 2010 Con Pupilas Darth Vader Medalla.png|LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out Vader_2014.jpg|2014 Rediseño Vader_navidad.jpg|Navidad Historia Episodio I-La Amenaza Fantasma Anakin originalmente vivía con su madre como esclavo en Tatooine, naciendo un esclavo. Cuando tenía nueve años, fue esclavizado a Watto y trabajó en Tienda de Watto. Fue en esta tienda que se reunió por primera vez el Maestro Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, Jar Jar Binks y Padmé Amidala Anakin Skywalker a menudo participó en carreras de vainas y él también construyó su propio podracer. Ganó el Boonta Eve Classic carrera de vainas, ganando así su libertad a través de Qui-Gon Jinn apuestando con Watto. Participó en la Batalla de Naboo en el 32 ABY, la destrucción de la nave de control de droides que luego desactivará la Federación de Comercio las fuerzas de tierra 's. Esto resultó de la batalla en una victoria para los Naboo y sus aliados, los gungans. Episodio II-El Ataque de los Clones Anakin entrenó bajo la tutela de Obi-Wan Kenobi durante 10 años. Después de 10 años, se encontró con Padmé Amidala y frustró un intento de asesinato contra ella. Regresó a Tatooine sólo para sólo ver a su madre morir. Más tarde fue llevado al planeta Geonosis para rescatar a su maestro, pero fue capturado a sí mismo, junto con Padmé, y los 3 fueron llevados a la arena de ejecución. De repente, 212 Jedi llegó a la escena, seguido de 10.000 clones. El trío se aceleró después de que el Lord Sith Conde Dooku, que fue acorralado en su hangar. Anakin, Obi-Wan, y Dooku comenzó el duelo. Los resultados del duelo fueron: Obi-Wan está herido, Anakin perdió su brazo en el codo, ambos se salvaron de un pilar gigante por Yoda, y Dooku escapó ileso. Anakin tiene un brazo robótico, y se casó con Padmé en una ceremonia secreta en Naboo. La Guerra de Los Clones Los Clone Wars se casó con Padmé Amidala en una ceremonia secreta boda en Naboo. A continuación, pasó muchas misiones peligrosas, como Yavin 4 y Jabiim. Él tomó un aprendiz llamado Ahsoka Tano en el 21 ABY, a quien cariñosamente llama "tijeras". Ella, en cambio, solía llamarlo "Skyguy". Él duelo adversarios como Durge, General Grievous, Asajj Ventress, el Conde Dooku, y de Dooku Acólitos Oscuros. Anakin también se las arregló para volver Rotta a su padre, Jabba el Hutt. Una de sus misiones lo implicó la destrucción de la Malevlolence, una superarma bajo el mando del General Grievous. Skywalker también tomó parte en la Batalla de Mon Calamari. Hacia el final de las Guerras Clon, el aprendiz de Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, optó por dejar la Orden Jedi, ya que la acusaban de ser responsable de un atentado con bomba en el Templo Jedi. Episodio III-La Venganza de Los Sith tres años de la guerra , Anakin fue a una misión de rescate con Obi -Wan para salvar la canciller Palpatine , que había sido secuestrado en Coruscant de General Grievous. En esto, Anakin tuvo una revancha con Dooku y lo derrotó . Palpatine incitó al joven Jedi para matar al Sith , lo cual hizo. Entonces , Palpatine recomienda Anakin para convertirse en un miembro del Consejo Jedi , que surgió la sospecha de Jedi . Le dieron un asiento, pero le negaron el título de Maestro. Luego conoció a Palpatine quien expresó su desaprobación , plantando en él la desconfianza de los Jedi. Luego le habló de Darth Plagueis y su poder para evitar que la gente muera , antes de revelar que él mismo era Darth Sidious, Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Anakin entonces transmitió la información a Mace Windu que luego organizó un equipo de ataque para arrestar al Canciller. Pero cambió de opinión y voló su caza hacia el Senado y vio Mace celebración de Palpatine en bladepoint . Palpatine despedido Fuerza Relámpago en el Maestro Jedi y los dos combatientes se declaró por su lealtad . Anakin entonces se asustó y llamó a su espada de luz , cortando la mano de Windu . Palpatine luego mató a la Jedi principal con rayos y Anakin, ahora involucrado en esto, no tenía adónde ir . Sidious entonces le convenció aún más a unirse a los Sith y Anakin entonces cumplido . Sidious entonces le dio un nombre Sith y en este momento , Anakin Skywalker ya no existía y Darth Vader nació . Path of the Sith resultó en un duelo con Obi -Wan . Vader perdió este duelo , lo que dio lugar a él tener que llevar permanentemente chalecos antibalas y un sistema de soporte de vida . Vader pronto se convirtió en un líder temido del Imperio . Episodio IV-Una Nueva Esperanza Darth Vader torturó Princesa Leia después de que Hiziera la La Estrella de La Muerte planes y se batió en duelo Obi-Wan Kenobi, mientras que Luke Skywalker con Han Solo Leia guardado. A continuación, el Alianza Rebelde atacaron la Estrella de la Muerte. Vader participaron en esta batalla y fue derrotado, porque él fue derribado por Han Solo. Episodio V-El Imprerio Contrataca Darth Vader ordenó a las fuerzas del Imperio durante la Batalla de Hoth y la Alianza fue derrotada. Mientras que los las tropas de asalto s buscaron la Millennium Falcon en los asteroides, el Sith Señor recibió un nuevo encargo del emperador. Palpatine quería coger Luke Skywalker Vader propone transferir a Luke al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. El emperador estuvo de acuerdo, señalando que Lucas sería "una gran ventaja." Vader se asoció con Boba Fett y Lando Calrissian, que eran para ayudar a atrapar a Luke y Han. Han fue congelado en carbonita, y Luke luchó Vader. Sin saber que el oponente, Luke no estaba listo para una pelea con un poderoso y experimentado Vader, quien en el curso de la batalla cortó el brazo derecho. Hay Vader reveló a Luke el secreto de su relación. Episodio VI-El Regreso del Jedi 4 años después de la Batalla de Yavin , la construcción de la finalización Estrella de La Muerte II está a punto . Vader observaba la etapa final de construcción y pronto sintió Luke Skywalker a bordo del transbordador , para pasar a la luna de Endor. En Endor , Luke se entregó a las tropas imperiales , y fue llevado a Vader. Sith una vez más trató de convencer a Luke a unirse al lado oscuro , pero esta vez Vader se ha guiado por el deseo de proteger a su hijo . Cuando este intento fracasó , Vader tomó a Luke al emperador . Última batalla decisiva entre Luke Skywalker y Darth Vader llegó a bordo de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte en presencia del emperador . Lucas trató de llegar al comienzo de la luz remanente de lo que fue Anakin Skywalker. Cuando Vader supo que tenía una hija , se comprometió a persuadirla para servir al lado oscuro. El uso de la ira , Luke atacó a Vader y le cortó la mano. Luego , mirando su propia mano , Luke se dio cuenta de que esta victoria sólo le trae más cerca del lado oscuro. Palpatine atacó a Luke con Fuerza Relámpago . Retorciéndose de dolor , Lucas pidió a su padre en busca de ayuda . Vader levantó la mano que le quedaba del Emperador y lo arrojó al eje del reactor de la Estrella de la Muerte , donde explotó en una tormenta de las fuerzas oscuras . Vader fue golpeado por el poder de la potencia del flash Palpatine que provocó la caída de su sistema de soporte vital . Él sobrevivió brevemente el Emperador. En los últimos momentos de su vida, él le rogó Lucas para quitar su máscara para que pudiera ver con sus propios ojos. Vader se volvió hacia el lado luminoso de la Fuerza y se convirtió en Anakin Skywalker , el Elegido , que trajo el equilibrio de fuerzas , matando a Palpatine y el morir. Rol En LEGO Minifigura Anakin Skywalker ha aparecido muchas veces en Lego Star Wars. En el Episodio I establece que normalmente tiene una cara llena de pecas, patas cortas, una túnica marrón y, o bien un pedazo de cabello castaño claro o un casco de vuelo. En los conjuntos de Episodio II que tiene un pedazo de cabello más corto, túnicas Jedi y lleva una espada de luz. En el Episodio III se lo tanto aparece como un Jedi y como versión holocausto de sí mismo después de su duelo con Obi-Wan en Mustafar. Darth Vader también aparece muchas veces en juegos de LEGO. En cada uno de los conjuntos que tiene el mismo casco removible, y en juegos posteriores tiene un torso más detallada que en juegos anteriores, con un cinturón de herramientas añadido. Siempre lleva un sable de luz roja y, a veces viene con un manto. Los Videojuegos Anakin Skywalker se convirtió en un personaje jugable en Lego Star Wars : The Video Game , que fue lanzado en 2005 . Este juego tuvo varias versiones de Anakin como un personaje jugable : se incluyeron todas las versiones notables de la trilogía de precuelas . También incluyó Anakin como Darth Vader, en un nivel de bonificación secretos. El sucesor de El juego fue Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, que se centró alrededor de la original Star Wars Trilogy . Este videojuego fue lanzado en 2006 . Este juego incluye 2 versiones de Anakin : como Darth Vader y como fantasma de Anakin . El jugador podría obtener acceso a todos los personajes jugables de Lego Star Wars: El Videojuego utilizando la función Antiguo Guardar. El 2007 lanzó LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga fue una combinación de los anteriores juegos de Lego Star Wars. Por lo tanto, incluye todos los personajes jugables Anakin Skywalker de Lego Star Wars: El Videojuego y Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy . En 2011 , LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars fue lanzado. Incluía Anakin Skywalker durante las Guerras Clon y Episodio II como un personaje jugable . También incluía dos versiones de Darth Vader como personajes desbloqueables : regular Darth Vader y una batalla dañada por Darth Vader de The Force Unleashed . Apariciones Anakin Skywalker * 7113 Tusken Raider Encounter * 7131 Anakin's Podracer * 7133 Bounty Hunter Pursuit * 7141 Naboo Fighter * 7159 Podracer Bucket * 7171 Mos Espa Podrace * 7251 Darth Vader Transformation * 7256 Jedi Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7257 Ultimate Lightsaber Duel * 7283 Ultimate Space Battle * 7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid * 7669 Anakin's Jedi Starfighter * 7675 AT-TE Walker * 7680 The Twilight * 7877 Naboo Fighter * 7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle * 7957 Sith Nightspeeder * 7962 Anakin's and Sebulba's Podracers * 8037 Anakin's Y-Wing Starfighter * 8085 Freeco Speeder * 8096 Emperor Palpatine's Shuttle * 8098 Clone Turbo Tank * 9494 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor * 9515 Malevolence * 9526 Palpatine's Arrest * 65845 Star Wars Co-Pack * 66378 Super Pack 3 in 1 * 75021 Republic Gunship * 75046 Coruscant Police Gunship * 75038 Jedi Interceptor * K7283 V-Wing Space Battle Collection * Zellers Value Pack Categoría:Protegido Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Videojuegos Categoría:Minifiguras Categoría:Minifiguras del Episodio I Categoría:Minifiguras del Episodio II Categoría:Minifiguras del Episodio III Categoría:Minifiguras de La Guerra de Los Clones Categoría:Minifiguras del Episodio IV Categoría:Minifiguras del Episodio V Categoría:Minifiguras del Episodio VI Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Imperio Galactico Categoría:Orden Jedi Categoría:Jedi Categoría:Consejo Jedi Categoría:Miembros del Consejo Jedi Categoría:Sith